The Way I Fulfill My Dreams
by Han Rei-chan
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah fans dari penyanyi dan aktor muda, Kim Kibum. Ia bahkan bermimpi agar menjadi kekasihnya. Kyuhyun yang saat ini telah selangkah lebih maju karena menjadi trainee demi seorang Kim Kibum dan mimpinya baru-baru ini. Bagaimanakah Kyuhyun menjalani kehidupan traineenya dengan Kim Kibum sebagai salah seorang sunbaenya di dunia entertainment? (KIHYUN YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

The Way I Fulfill My Dreams

Chapter 1

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Kim Kibum

Other Super Junior, TVXQ, and Kyu-line members

Disclaimer: I don't own them although I hope that/? Mereka milik tuhan dan keluarga masing – masing. Rei hanya pinjam nama tapi cerita murni milik Rei.

Summary: Seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah fans dari penyanyi dan aktor muda, Kim Kibum. Ia bahkan berkeinginan menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Kibum. Namun, Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang artis tiba – tiba harus ikut audisi menjadi artis. Bagaimanakah cara Kyuhyun mencapai mimpinya untuk menjadi kekasih Kim Kibum? Haruskah ia menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah Ia impikan sekalipun?

Warning: YAOI/ SHONEN-AI/ BOYS LOVE. FF ABAL. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. KIHYUN

*Note: Disini, semua usianya Rei samain.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan surai ikal kecoklatannya tampak sedang berlari terburu – buru di lorong Toho High School untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah pukul 08.20 KST, sedangkan bel sekolah sudah berbunyi semenjak 20 menit yang lalu. Sesekali terdengar umpatan dan doa dari mulutnya yang berharap agar Oh seonsaengnimnya belum datang – walau itu tak mungkin atau Oh seonsaeng yang dijadwalkan mengajar berhalangan datang. Ia terus berlari sampai kemudian berhenti di depan ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 1.2, yang mana ruangan tersebut adalah kelasnya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak lalu mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Sungguh, Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang ada di pihaknya. Di dalam kelas tampak teman – temannya sedang bermain dan yang paling penting, tidak ada Oh seonsaengnim di dalam!

Ia menarik nafas lega, karena tidak ada Oh seonsaengnim yang terkenal galak dan sangat disiplin di sekolahnya itu. Baru saja ia menarik nafas lega, ia mendengar teriakan cempreng nan tinggi milik teman atau lebih tepatnya _partner in-crime_-nya, "KYUUU! Aku hampir mati kebosanan menunggumu dari tadi!" Namja yang dipanggil 'kyu' atau lebih tepatnya 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu mendengus mendengar teriakan temannya yang bersifat hiperbola itu. "YA! Shim Chwang! Kau pikir aku tuli hah? Teriakanmu bahkan bisa terdengar sampai keluar keras!" Namja yang bernama 'Shim Changmin' menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya yang membuat Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya seraya berjalan menuju tempat duduknya disebelah namja bername tag Lee Jonghyun.

Belum sampai satu menit ia duduk di tempatnya, tiba – tiba saja ada seorang yeoja berusia sekitar 30 tahun-an masuk ke dalam kelasnya, kali ini adalah wali kelasnya, Jung seonsaengnim. "Semuanya, duduk di tempat masing – masing, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya umumkan." Murid – murid yang tadinya bermain bersama temannya, duduk di tempat murid lainnya, bahkan yang duduk di lantai langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing – masing. Jung seonsaengnim lalu mengumumkan "Hari Senin minggu depan, sekolah kita mendapatkan suatu kehormatan untuk menjadi sekolah yang akan di datangi oleh perusahaan _entertainment_ yang sangat terkenal di negara kita, yaitu SM Entertainment." Jung seonsaeng mengambil jeda dan menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan lagi "Dan dari masing – masing kelas, setidaknya ada minimal 10 siswa yang harus menjadi perwakilan kelas yang akan diaudisi oleh artis – artis dari SM Ent sendiri."

Kelas yang tadinya hening, tiba – tiba langsung menjadi ramai dan membicarakan tentang siapa artis yang akan mengaudisi kelas mereka nanti. Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode berpikir kerasnya tiba – tiba ingat bahwa aktor dan penyanyi yang selama ini ia kagum – kagumi, Kim Kibum adalah salah satu dari beberapa artis yang bernaung di SM Ent. "Lalu siapa yang akan mewakili kelas kita untuk ikut dalam audisi?" pertanyaan dari Jung seonsaeng menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya tentang Kibum. Semua siswa di kelas 1.2 itu pun hening, belum ada satupun dari mereka yang mengajukan namanya untuk dicatat sebagai perwakilan kelas dalam audisi. Hingga akhirnya seorang yeoja cantik dengan muka yang terlihat polos mengangkat tangannya, tanda bahwa ia ingin mewakili kelas mereka, yeoja tersebut bernama Seo Joo Hyun atau biasa dipanggil Seohyun. Setelah melihat Seohyun mengangkat tangannya, terlihat beberapa siswa lainnya – termasuk Changmin mengangkat tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin mengangkat tangannya hanya menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bingung, dan tidak terbaca. Changmin yang mengetahui dirinya tengah ditatap intens oleh Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus. Sementara itu Jung seonsaeng menghitung jumlah siswa yang telah mengajukan namanya tadi. "Baiklah, setidaknya harus ada paling sedikit 10 siswa dari kelas kita, sedangkan yang mendaftar baru 8 siswa, paling tidak harus ada 2 siswa lagi yang harus mendaftar. Siapa lagi yang mau mendaftar?" hening seketika. Jung seonsaeng menarik nafasnya kemudian berkata "Jika tidak ada yang mau mendaftar lagi, sebaiknya ditunjuk saja. Ada yang mengusulkan nama temannya yang sekiranya cukup berbakat untuk mengikuti audisi ini?" Changmin yang tadinya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya tiba – tiba merubah cengirannya itu menjadi sebuah seringai, yang tentu tidak diketahui oleh Kyuhyun hingga Changmin mengangkat tangannya dan mengeluarkan suara "Seonsaengnim, Saya merekomendasikan Lee Jonghyun untuk mengikuti audisi ini, dia dapat bernyanyi dan bermain gitar dengan baik"

Jonghyun yang dipanggil namanya hanya cengo sesaat kemudian menyetujuinya "Baiklah, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba". Jung seonsaeng mencatat nama Jonghyun sembari bertanya "Ada lagi nama yang bisa kalian rekomendasikan?" Changmin mengangkat tangannya lagi, kali ini ia menyeringai lebih lebar, benar – benar tampak seperti seorang iblis. "Seonsaengnim, saya merokemendasikan seseorang lagi, dia dapat bernyanyi dengan sangat baik, dan ia juga mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang SM Ent. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun yang dipanggil namanya cengo sesaat sama seperti Jonghyun, namun kemudian ia melebarkan matanya dan menatap tajam Changmin yang merekomendasikannya tadi. Jung seonsaeng yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun langsung mencatat nama Kyuhyun tanpa persetujuan dari Kyuhyun dulu. "Baiklah sudah lengkap sepuluh orang, jika ada yang ingin mendaftar lagi, saya tunggu di ruang guru sampai besok, dan yang sudah terdaftar tidak dapat membatalkan namanya serta tidak ada penolakan." Ucap Jung seonsaeng dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat saat melihat Kyuhyun yang akan protes.

Setelah Jung seonsaeng keluar dari kelas, Kyuhyun masih betah menatap tajam Changmin, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan cengiran bercampur dengan _smirk_nya. Jonghyun dan Minho hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat ulah teman – temannya itu. "Yak Shim Chwang babo, bagaimana bisa kau mendaftarkanku tanpa meminta persetujuanku dulu! Aish!" Changmin menyeringai "Hei tuan Cho, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena kau bisa mengikuti audisi itu dan siapa tahu nanti yang mengaudisi sekolah kita adalah Kim Kibum yang selalu kau puja itu" Kyuhyun diam sejenak "Ah! Benar juga Chwang haha ternyata kau cukup pintar juga ya. Jika Kim Kibum ada disini, aku bisa melihatnya, mengambil beberapa fotonya, dan mendekatinya."

Changmin geleng – geleng melihat sobatnya yang labil itu. Belum lama Kyuhyun berkata demikian, ia berkata lagi "Tapi Chwang bisa mati aku kalau appaku tahu jika aku ikut audisi! Kau tahu appaku selalu ingin aku menjadi penerusnya dan aku juga tidak pernah tertarik menjadi seorang artis sekalipun!" Changmin berpikir sebentar "Masalah itu bisa diselesaikan belakangan kyu, itupun jika kau diterima haha sudahlah, tak perlu khawatir masalah itu. Sekarang pikirkan apa yang akan kau tampilkan minggu depan Kyu." Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar "Hah.. Kau benar Chwang"

To Be Continued –

.

.

.

.

.

Hah. Ini ff apa sebenarnya.. Maafkan Rei, Rei tahu ff ini masih abal QAQ Mohon dimaklumi, ini ff pertama Rei dan Rei masih belum terlalu paham tentang tulis-menulis, ah maaf juga kalau ada typo ya QAQ Rei juga mohon untuk tinggalkan jejak di kolom review, entah berupa kritik, saran, atau yang lainnya asalkan dengan bahasa yang tidak kasar ouo dan terima kasih telah menyempatkan baca ff abal saya -bows-


	2. Chapter 2

The Way I Fulfill My Dreams

Chapter 2

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Kim Kibum

Other Super Junior, TVXQ, SHINee and Kyu-line members

Disclaimer: I don't own them although I hope that/? Mereka milik tuhan dan keluarga masing – masing. Rei hanya pinjam nama tapi cerita murni milik Rei.

Summary: Seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah fans dari penyanyi dan aktor muda, Kim Kibum. Ia bahkan berkeinginan menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Kibum. Namun, Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang artis tiba – tiba harus ikut audisi menjadi artis. Bagaimanakah cara Kyuhyun mencapai mimpinya untuk menjadi kekasih Kim Kibum? Haruskah ia menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah Ia impikan sekalipun?

Warning: YAOI/ SHONEN-AI/ BOYS LOVE. FF ABAL. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. KIHYUN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda selesainya sekolah telah berdenting. Siswa – siswi yang merupakan pelajar dari Toho High School mulai berhamburan. Tak terkecuali perkumpulan 4 siswa yang sedang berjalan bersama di lorong sekolah. Mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Lee Jonghyun, dan Choi Minho. Biasanya mereka akan bercanda dan saling menjahili satu sama lain, namun hari ini mereka masih berjalan dengan hening. Terutama Kyuhyun, hanya terdengar helaan nafas darinya. Ia masih merenungi apa yang harus ia lakukan nantinya saat menghadapi ayahnya yang keras dan selalu menentangnya dalam bernyanyi atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan musik. Ayah Kyuhyun selalu berharap agar anaknya nanti dapat meneruskannya sebagai pemilik dari salah satu akademi di Korea Selatan.

"Hah.. Chwang babo! Apa yang harus kulakukan pada ayahku nanti? Bagaimana jika ia membunuhku karena tahu aku ikut audisi? Shim Changmin jinjja!" setelah mengumpati Changmin, kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Aish Kyu tak bisakah kau berhenti membagi kesialanmu dengan menghela nafas terus menerus? Dan kau Shim, pikirkan dulu sebelum kau bertindak. Jangan asal bertindak saja, sekarang pikirkan solusi untuk Kyu" Minho yang kesal karena Kyuhyun terus menghela nafas berkata demikian. Changmin masih mencoba memikirkan sebuah solusi untuk Kyuhyun sampai ia mendengan Jonghyun tiba – tiba bersuara.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun berlatih di rumahku saja? Selama dua minggu ini, orang tuaku tidak akan ada di rumah. Kyuhyun juga tinggal alasan main atau kerja kelompok. Bukankah orang tuanya tidak akan masalah jika Kyuhyun main atau kerja kelompok bersama kita?" Changmin yang mendengar usulan Jonghyun langsung berbinar. Karena Jonghyun dengan suka rela mau menawarkan diri dan Changmin bisa lari dari tanggung jawab – Mungkin?

"Kau Jenius Jjong! Kyuhyun bisa berlatih di rumahmu, dan kita bisa membuat alasan kerja kelompok!"

"Aku tahu aku jenius Min, tapi jangan pernah berfikir kau bisa lari dari tanggung jawabmu. Kau yang membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam situasi ini, kau yang tetap bertanggung jawab pada ayah Kyuhyun jika nanti Kyuhyun lolos atau ketahuan mengikuti audisi ini. Dan kau juga harus ikut berlatih di rumahku, untuk berjaga – jaga jika ia ketahuan nantinya." Changmin yang mendengar itu hanya mengkeret lalu menhela nafas seraya menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah aku setuju, kapan kita mulai latihan? Oh Minho-ya kau tidak mendaftar tadi? Bagaimana jika kau mendaftar ke Jung seonsaeng dan kita berlatih bersama? Bukankah itu lebih baik?" Minho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan ikut audisi itu dan akan mendaftar ke Jung seonsaeng nantinya.

Esoknya sepulang sekolah, keempat namja tadi sudah bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke rumah Jonghyun untuk berlatih bersama. Mereka berempat menaiki mobil Kyuhyun dan segera pergi ke rumah Jonghyun. Selama diperjalanan, mereka saling berbincang, bercanda, dan mengusili. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membicarakan tentang audisi ataupun latihan, mereka hanya berbicara tentang games, tugas, dan lainnya. Tentu saja mereka masih mencari aman, siapa tahu supir Kyuhyun mengadukan pada Tuan Cho nantinya.

Sesampainya di rumah Jonghyun, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kosong yang sengaja dibuat di rumah Jonghyun. Kata Jonghyun, itu adalah ruangan khusus miliknya yang biasa ia sebut studio, karena yang ada hanya alat – alat musik, komputer, dan speaker. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Jonghyun sangat beruntung, impiannya didukung oleh orang tuanya. Sedangkan ia bahkan tidak mengerti keinginannya, walaupun ia lumayan suka bernyanyi, ia hanya bisa menjauhi hal yang tidak diinginkan ayahnya. Mereka berlatih secara bergantian serta memberikan masukan satu sama lain. Dimulai dari Jonghyun selaku tuan rumah, ia bermain gitar dan bernyanyi yang membuat Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Minho terkagum dengan suaranya yang merdu. Lalu Minho yang melakukan rap dengan baik, yang membuat ketiga temannya berpikir bahwa Minho sangat berkarisma dan keren saat sedang menyanyikan rapnya tadi.

Saat Changmin mulai bernyanyi dan menari, semua temannya membulatkan matanya dan tidak berkedip sama sekali karena mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Shim Changmin yang biasanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya yang membuat orang mengira ia adalah seorang idiot, sedang menari dengan kerennya dan bernyanyi dengan sangat stabil! Mereka semua beranggapan bahwa Changmin memang terlahir dengan bakat itu. Saat Changmin menyanyikan bagian dengan nada yang sangat tinggi, ketiga temannya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya menganga dan masih dengan mata yang bulat lebar. Bahkan setelah Changmin selesai menyanyi dan menari, ia memandang ketiga temannya yang masih bertahan dengan mulut yang menganga dan mata yang membulat. Changmin menampilkan seringainya melihat reaksi ketiga temannya yang menurutnya sangat-sangat berlebihan itu.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, keren, berkarisma, dan mempesona. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kalian akan bereaksi seperti ini. Hahahaha muka kalian seperti orang idiot hahahahaha" tawa Changmin. Mungkin ia tidak ingat siapa yang sebenarnya idiot.

"Ck. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku saja yang menyanyi sekarang" Changmin tersenyum simpul saat Kyuhyun berkata demikian.

Kyuhyun benar – benar memiliki suara emas yang mampu membius kedua temannya, sementara Changmin memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk lebih menikmati nyanyian dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri juga terlarut bersama lagunya, ia bernyanyi dengan sangat menghayati. Setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagunya, ketiga temannya memberikan tepuk tangan dan menatap Kyuhyun kagum.

"Kyu! Nyanyianmu benar – benar bagus! Kau hebat Kyu. Jjang!" Minho terlihat antusias saat menanggapi nyanyian Kyuhyun tadi. Jonghyun hanya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Minho barusan.

"Apa kubilang? Dia memiliki suara indah yang disembunyikannya. Kau hanya perlu sedikit berlatih dan belajar Kyu. Dan kau akan menjadi penyanyi yang hebat." Changmin memberikan sedikit nasihat layaknya seorang pro pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih atas nasihat Changmin. Namun dalam hati ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia terhindar dari kemarahan sang ayah saat sang ayah tahu ia mengikuti sebuah audisi.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berempat tetap berlatih di rumah Jonghyun. Pada awalnya mereka menjadwalkan untuk berlatih setiap hari. Namun untuk menghindari kecurigaan dari ayah Kyuhyun, mereka hanya menjadwalkan setiap dua hari sekali. Mereka terus berlatih sampai sehari sebelum audisi. Kemampuan mereka pun lebih terasah dan mereka terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Akhirnya seminggu setelah latihan pertama Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jonghyun, dan Minho, hari audisi pun datang. Di kelas mereka terlihat beberapa anak lainnya yang sedang mempersiapkan diri, entah itu bernyanyi, menari, acting, bahkan modelling. Keempatnya berfikir bahwa lawan dalam kelas mereka bukanlah lawan yang ringan. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lawan mereka di luar kelas nanti. Hal tersebut membuat keempatnya merasa sedikit gugup, namun mereka berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan tetap bernyanyi, berbincang satu sama lain, dan terkadang bercanda.

Kelas yang awalnya ramai karena siswa – siswi yang sedang berlatih tiba – tiba menjadi hening saat Jung seonsaengnim selaku wali kelas mereka masuk ke kelas mereka dan mengatakan bahwa audisi akan segera dimulai, serta akan ada seorang artis dan seorang staff dari SM Ent yang akan langsung menilai penampilan mereka. Semua siswa yang ada di dalam kelas itu tentunya penasaran siapa gerangan artis yang akan menjadi juri mereka. Setelah itu, Jung seonsaengnim mempersilahkan kedua juri dari SM itu untuk masuk ke kelas. Kyuhyun yang awalnya sedang berbicara dengan Jonghyun tiba – tiba membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang siap berteriak histeris itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Ya, lagi – lagi Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padamu Cho, atau mungkin kau manusia kesayangannya? Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih dan bibir semerah cherry yang diketahui bernama Kim Kibum masuk ke kelas Kyuhyun tanpa bersuara kecuali suara sepatunya. Dibelakangnya terlihat seorang staff yang juga akan menilai penampilan dari kelas ini. Kyuhyun masih memproses otaknya akibat kaget karena Kibum memasuki kelasnya. Changmin yang duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat, ia merasa sial karena dipertemukan dengan Kibum dan Changmin tahu bahwa Kibum adalah seorang yang perfeksionis, sehingga seseorang yang dapat lolos dari audisi ini pastilah orang yang terlihat sempurna di mata Kibum. Changmin masih bergelut dengan pikirannya hingga sebuah suara yang bass menginterupsinya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja mulai dari yang pertama, Seo Joo Hyun. Silakan maju dan tampilkan bakatmu."

Seohyun yang mendengar suara Kibum memanggil namanya langsung maju dan menampilkan bakatnya, kemudian Kibum menyuruhnya duduk kembali di tempatnya lalu ia mengomentari penampilan Seohyun dengan pujian dan kritik. Selang beberapa penampilan, tiba saatnya Changmin menampilkan bakatnya. Ia menari dan menyanyikan lagu "Rising Sun" yang membuat Kibum tampak kagum dengan suara Changmin saat di bagian nada tinggi, walaupun wajah kagumnya tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya. Changmin bernafas lega dan tersenyum puas saat Kibum hanya memberikan komentar positif terhadapnya.

Setelah penampilan Changmin, Jonghyun dipanggil untuk menampilkan bakatnya. Jonghyun juga mendapatkan komentar positif dan sedikit saran dari Kibum. Setelah Jonghyun, Minho dipanggil terlebih dahulu dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Ia benar – benar sial karena menjadi yang terakhir dan itu berarti ia harus tampil dengan sempurna jika tidak ingin dicibir oleh teman sekelasnya. Minho mendapatkan komentar positif, sedikit kritik dan saran dari Kibum.

Kyuhyun saat ini benar – benar gugup. Ketiga temannya dan semua siswa yang mengikuti audisi di kelasnya telah menampilkan yang terbaik dan hanya dia yang belum tampil.

"Cho Kyuhyun, silakan maju dan tampilkan bakatmu" Suara bass Kibum mengagetkannya dan membuatnya langsung ke depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kibum to-the-point.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu 'Hope is a Dream that Doesn't Sleep'" Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda untuk Kyuhyun memulainya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebentar sebelum mulai bernyanyi.

"_na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen  
>misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo<br>na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen  
>sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo"<em>

Baru satu bait yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun, membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan kelasnya terkagum – kagum, terkecuali Changmin yang memejamkan matanya menikmati nyanyian Kyuhyun. Terlihat di meja juri seorang Kim Kibum yang sedang terbius oleh nyanyian dan pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang menyanyi dengan intens sambil memecah konsentrasinya untuk mendengar suara indah Kyuhyun.

"_oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman  
>himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun<br>ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli  
>naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana<em>

_nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom  
>neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon<br>dasi ileoseol geoya_

_naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul  
>himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon<br>huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum_

_sueobsi neomeojyeo biteuldaedo  
>naneun ireohgeseo itjana<br>nae mam hanabbuninde  
>himdeul ddaemyeon niga ireohge himi dwaejulrae<br>neoreul hyanghae yeongwonhi_

_ireohge sangcheo soke seulpeumdeuleul samkinchae  
>miso jitneun nae moseubeul neoege boyeo julge<br>ijeneun apeuji ana_

_eonjena neowa hamgge irugopeun kkum ango  
>galsu eobdeon jeopyeoneseo neoreul bulreobolgge<br>nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul"_

Begitu Kyuhyun selesai bernyanyi, reaksi yang ia dapatkan tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang Changmin dapatkan. Terlihat beberapa temannya memberikan _standing applause_ dan menyorakinya. Namun kemudian hening seketika saat Kibum berdehem sedikit keras. Kibum kemudian memberikan komentarnya, dan Kyuhyun sangat terlihat gugup.

"Kau bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus. Hanya perlu belajar sedikit tentang teknik bernyanyi agar kau tidak hanya mengandalkan suaramu tetapi juga teknik saat bernyanyi." Kibum tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat gugup dan menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar komentar Kibum. "Dan juga, berlatihlah di depan kaca agar kau tidak terlihat gugup ketika di depan penonton." Kemudian Kibum tersenyum tipis lagi padanya. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas tidak percaya melihat seorang Kim Kibum yang sejak tadi memasang wajah serius dan stoic nya tiba – tiba tersenyum dan itu sukses membuat beberapa siswi serta namja yang berstatus uke hampir pingsan melihat senyumannya.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya" Kyuhyun berterima kasih pada Kibum kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan kembali ke tempatnya dengan wajah yang merah merona. Mungkin akibat dari senyuman tipis Kibum padanya tadi.

Ketika sampai di tempatnya, ia langsung duduk dan memegangi dadanya. Dadanya berdegup begitu kencang saat melihat Kibum apalagi saat Kibum tersenyum tipis padanya. Jonghyun yang melihat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Namun hanya dijawab sebuah gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sudah tidak ada lagi peserta yang tersisa. Sehingga, audisi ini akan kami tutup dan pengumuman peserta yang lolos akan dilaksanakan pukul 13.00 di aula, agar kami bisa mendiskusikan terlebih dahulu penampilan dari tiap peserta di masing – masing kelas." Kata staff tadi memberikan info tentang pengumuman peserta yang akan lolos nantinya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dahulu, kami harus segera berkumpul dengan yang lainnya untuk berdiskusi" Kibum mengucap permisi lalu menatap Kyuhyun sebentar dan tersenyum lagi padanya. Mungkin teman sekelasnya akan mengira Kibum tersenyum pada mereka semua. Namun Jonghyun, Minho, dan Changmin menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang terbengong – efek senyuman maut Kibum.

"Hebat, dia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun." Celetuk Minho.

"dan Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan jiwanya sekarang" ucap Jonghyun melanjutkan Minho.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun sadarlah!" pekik Changmin sambil menggoyang – goyangkan badan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian mulai sadar walaupun ia masih sedikit terbengong karena melihat senyuman Kibum tadi. Efek senyuman Kibum benar – benar membahayakan. Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi, dan ia berpikir bahwa senyuman Kibum sangat berbahaya dan dapat membuat jantungnya copot jika melihat senyuman itu terus menerus. Kyuhyun menarik nafas untuk menetralisir degupan jantungnya tadi.

"Kalian pikir aku sedang pingsan dan kalian menyuruhku untuk sadar?" Kyuhyun mendesis saat bertanya demikian. Ketiga temannya hanya menyengir bodoh, sepertinya Minho dan Jonghyun sudah tertular Changmin.

Saat menunggu waktu pengumuman, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bercanda, mengusili, dan juga _battle game._ Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 13.00 yang berarti waktu pengumuman dan semua siswa yang mengikuti audisi harus segera berkumpul di dalam aula. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian terdengar pengumuman dari speaker di tiap kelas dan setiap tempat di sekolah yang menyuruh para siswa yang mengikuti audisi untuk berkumpul di dalam aula. Kyuhyun dan ketiga temannya langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk segera ke aula. Terlihat sudah banyak siswa yang menjadi peserta audisi sudah berkumpul di sana. Namun tatapan Kyuhyun hanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa namja yang lainnya yang bernama Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu dan Kim Heechul.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai karena para peserta sedang berbincang jadi sunyi saat seorang namja paruh baya mulai berbicara di depan mereka, diketahui namja paruh baya itu bernama Lee Soo Man. Pemilik dari SM Entertainment. Lee Soo Man mengucapkan salam pembuka dan beberapa himbauan yang tidak perlu dijelaskan apa saja karena itu tidak terlalu penting dan membuat para peserta disana menjadi bosan. Namun, para siswa yang tadinya bosan dan terkesan tidak mendengarkan langsung menegakkan badannya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama saat Lee Soo Man akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang lolos dari audisi dan akan menjadi trainee dari SM Ent.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya saya akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang lolos dari audisi kali ini dan akan menjadi trainee di SM Entertainment. Akan ada sepuluh siswa yang lolos dari audisi ini." Lee Soo Man memberi jeda sebentar.

"Yang pertama Park Yoochun, lalu Park Sunyoung, Lee Jonghyun, Choi Minho." Keempatnya terlihat tidak percaya saat mendengar nama Jonghyun dan Minho disebut – sebut. Namun mereka tidak bisa memberikan selamat kepada kedua temannya dulu karena mereka harus mendengar pengumuman berikutnya.

"Kemudian Lee Jinki, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Taeyeon, Choi Jinri." Lee Soo Man memberikan jeda sebentar dan hal itu sukses membuat keempatnya –lebih tepatnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun menahan nafas menunggu pengumuman selanjutnya. Entah kenapa, melihat kedua temannya lolos dari audisi ini membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berharap ia akan lolos juga, walaupun ia masih takut akan apa yang ayahnya katakan nanti saat tahu ia akan menjadi penyanyi.

"Dan dua orang yang terakhir dengan perolehan nilai yang tertinggi diantara para peserta yang lainnya adalah..." Lee Soo Man lagi – lagi memberi jeda sebelum mengatakan nama kedua oarang peraih nilai tertinggi.

"Kedua orang itu adalah.. Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun!" Changmin dan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa mereka adalah peraih nilai tertinggi diantara kontestan lainnya. Semua peserta langsung menoleh ke arah Changmin dan Kyuhyun dan langsung memberikan _applause_ serta menyoraki keduanya.

"Selamat kepada kalian yang telah lolos dari audisi ini dan mulai dua minggu lagi kalian bisa mulai untuk menjadi trainee di SM Entertainment agar menjadi artis yang berbakat seperti orang – orang di depan kalian ini." Lee Soo Man memberikan sedikit pengumuman dan menunjuk pada artis – artis SM Ent yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah, sekian pengumuman dari kami, kalian semua bisa meninggalkan aula dan kembali ke kelas kalian masing – masing. Terima kasih atas partisipasi dari kalian semua." Lee Soo Man menutup pengumumannya dan siswa – siswi yang berada di aula keluar dari aula tersebut.

Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jonghyun, dan Minho terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka bagaikan mendapat nilai sempurna saat mengikuti ujian. Namun, hal itu terhenti seketika saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kekhawatirannya.

"Karena kita semua lolos dari audisi, aku yakin sebentar lagi ayahku pasti akan mengetahuinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ayahku tahu nanti? Meskipun aku tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang penyanyi karena ayahku selalu melarangku, tapi jujur saja, melihat kalian bersemangat menggapai mimpi kalian menjadi penyanyi, membuatku juga ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi yang hebat dan _multitalent._" Ketiga temannya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan miris. Ketiganya terlihat berpikir sejenak, mencari cara agar Kyuhyun bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Cobalah berbicara dengan ayahmu secara perlahan Kyu, ayahmu ingin kau sukses dengan melanjutkannya, tapi kau coba dengan meyakinkan ayahmu jika kau menjadi seorang penyanyi pun kau bisa sukses Kyu. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat ayahmu akan luluh nantinya." Kali ini kata – kata bijak yang diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman keluar dari mulut seorang Shim Changmin.

"Tapi Chwang, masalahnya dua minggu lagi kita harus sudah mulai menjadi trainee. Dan kau tahu untuk meyakinkan ayahku, waktu secepat itu tidak akan cukup." Terlihat Kyuhyun dan ketiga temannya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku tahu Kyu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kita mencoba? Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum kita mencoba, dan yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau bisa membuat ayahmu luluh meski dengan sedikit memaksa, mungkin." Kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berpikir keras, memikirkan cara untuk meluluhkan ayahnya. Namun belum lama ia berpikir, ia menghela nafas. Lalu ia mencoba untuk mencari jalan lain, namun pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas pasrah lagi. Kedua temannya pun juga ikut berpikir namun lagi – lagi mereka menghela nafas. Mereka semua tahu sifat ayah Kyuhyun yang keras dan juga sedikit keras kepala. Changmin pun memandang Kyuhyun miris. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan memerlukan usaha yang sangat keras jika ingin meyakinkan ayahnya, agar ayahnya mau mengijinkannya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi yang hebat, seperti impian Kyuhyun setelah ia lolos dari audisi ini.

Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan ayahnya? Apakah ia berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya?

To Be Continued...

Maafkan Rei, niatnya mau update kemarin malam, tapi ditengah jalan tiba – tiba ketiduran hehe.. Jadilah baru update ff ini sekarang. Rei berterima kasih sama yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview ff ini ^^ selanjutnya balasan review ya ^^

ichigo . sari . 9 : annyeong, iya Rei juga suka KiHyun hehe.. semoga saja ya ^^ ini sudah dilanjut kok. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

dona. tan .144 : terima kasih, ini sudah dilanjutkan :)

Shin Ririn1013 : Iya hehe, ini sudah diperpanjang dan dilanjutkan kok :)

julie khoyul: me too.. Thank you for waiting the next chap

Lullaby . Dick : terima kasih, hehe iya. Terima kasih atas sarannya, sudah Rei coba untuk membuatnya lebih rapi ^^

mifta cinya : terima kasih, ini sudah dilanjut

cuttiekyu : disini kyuhyun sudah mulai audisi kok..

DahsyatNyaff, chacha, GaemGyu92, siskasuju, putri kim, SuJuELF, kyuphoenix dan yang tampil sebagai Guest: Terima kasih, ini sudah dilanjut dan dicoba untuk diperpanjang.

Serta terima kasih juga untuk silent reader yang mungkin kesusahan untuk meninggalkan review karena menggunakan hp/?

Rei berharap reviewnya juga di chapter ini, juga yang mau memberikan saran mungkin? Rei juga butuh saran kalian ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The Way I Fulfill My Dreams

Chapter 3

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Kim Kibum

Other Super Junior, TVXQ, SHINee and Kyu-line members

Disclaimer: I don't own them although I hope that/? Mereka milik tuhan dan keluarga masing – masing. Rei hanya pinjam nama tapi cerita murni milik Rei.

Summary: Seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah fans dari penyanyi dan aktor muda, Kim Kibum. Ia bahkan berkeinginan menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Kibum. Namun, Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang artis tiba – tiba harus ikut audisi menjadi artis. Bagaimanakah cara Kyuhyun mencapai mimpinya untuk menjadi kekasih Kim Kibum? Haruskah ia menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah Ia impikan sekalipun?

Warning: YAOI/ SHONEN-AI/ BOYS LOVE. FF ABAL. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. KIHYUN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun dan ketiga temannya langsung pergi bersama ke cafe yang biasanya sering mereka datangi. Terlihat mereka sedang bersenang – senang merayakan keberhasilan mereka dalam audisi tadi. Mereka sedang merayakannya dengan makan besar, terlihat Changmin yang sedang sangat menikmati hidangan yang tersedia di atas mejanya, Jonghyun yang sedang battle game dengan Minho, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus pada hp-nya, walau sesekali ia juga mengamati ketiga temannya yang sangat bersenang – senang itu. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun sangat senang ia dapat lolos dari audisi itu, namun ia belum bisa terlalu bersenang hati mengingat appanya yang selalu menentangnya apabila ia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi ataupun selain yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya.

Changmin yang melihat sahabatnya sedang gelisah itu kemudian merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum menenangkan, seolah berkata semua akan baik – baik saja. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya lagi. Changmin terlihat sedang berpikir untuk membuat Kyuhyun terlihat ceria kembali, ia berniat mengajak Kyuhyun ke game centre, namun niatnya itu diurungkan kembali melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak memungkinkan bila diajak ke game centre. Kyuhyun kemudian pamit kepada ketiga temannya untuk pulang ke rumahnya, yang hanya di-iyakan oleh ketiganya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia sangat terkejut melihat appanya sudah pulang sore ini, padahal biasanya ayahnya baru akan pulang di malam hari atau tengah malam. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Kyuhyun menyapa appanya yang terlihat sedang menunggunya.

"Appa, kenapa sudah pulang? Bukankah biasanya appa pulang malam hari?" Kyuhyun berusaha setenang mungkin agar terlihat tidak gugup.

"Oh, Kyu. Kau sudah pulang. Appa hanya ada meeting tadi, tapi selesai jauh lebih cepat dari yang appa kira." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan baju kaos santai selengan dan celana pendek. Merasa lelah karena berpikir sedari tadi, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan perlahan – lahan ia mulai tertidur.

Matahari yang berada di ufuk mulai tenggelam, Kyuhyun yang tadinya tidur dengan nyenyak menjadi terusik saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, makan malam sudah siap. Kami semua menunggumu di bawah untuk makan malam bersama, jarang sekali kita bisa makan malam bersama appa, jadi cepatlah turun." Terdengar suara noonanya, Cho Ahra yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menikmati makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya.

Kyuhyun kemudian turun dan segera pergi ke ruang makan. Dilihatnya appa, eomma, dan noonanya telah menunggu disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar bak seorang anak kecil yang diberikan permen ketika melihat keluarga kecilnya yang jarang sekali lengkap saat makan malam, saat ini lengkap karena appanya berada disana. Appanya hanya membalas tersenyum namun tetap terlihat berwibawa. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah noonanya. Mereka kemudian makan dengan khidmat.

Tepat setelah selesai makan malam, Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar, lalu mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya. Ia akan mengatakan hal ini kepada keluarganya saat ini. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa lebih baik keluarganya tahu sekarang juga dari mulutnya sendiri, daripada harus mengetahui nanti namun dari mulut orang lain yang sudah pasti akan membuat keluarganya kecewa terhadapnya.

"Appa, Eomma, Noona, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Kyuhyun benar – benar gugup namun ia mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Hmm? Baiklah, kita bicara di ruang keluarga." Appanya terlihat bingung, namun tetap meng-iyakan permintaan Kyuhyun.

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Suasana di ruang keluarga sangat hening. Kyuhyun belum mulai berbicara. Ia berdehem sebentar lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Begini, sebelumnya aku berharap jika kalian tidak kecewa padaku karena hal ini." Kyuhyun terlihat menimbang kata – kata yang akan diucapkannya nanti.

"Ada apa Kyu? Apa kau berbuat onar? Atau peringkatmu turun?" Ahra mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat itu juga.

"Dengarkan Kyuhyun dulu, appa yakin bahwa ini hal yang lebih penting dari yang Ahra tanyakan." Suara appanya seketika membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih gugup lagi.

"Jadi begini, hari ini di sekolahku kedatangan tamu, tamu itu adalah orang – orang dari SM Entertainment. Sebelumnya, telah diberitahukan bahwa SM Entertainment akan ke sekolahku untuk mengadakan sebuah audisi pencarian bakat." Kyuhyun memberi jeda sebentar dan melihat reaksi dari keluarganya.

Eomma dan Noona-nya terlihat menyimaknya dengan baik namun raut muka mereka terlihat sedikit was-was terhadap apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan selanjutnya. Sementara raut muka ayahnya terlihat mengeras namun tetap tenang yang membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku dan beberapa teman sekelasku terpilih untuk mewakili kelas kami, dan tadi pagi audisi itu diadakan. Tanpa diduga, saat pengumuman tadi namaku disebut sebagai kontestan yang lolos dari audisi itu dengan nilai terbaik dan dua minggu lagi training akan segera dimulai. Maka dari itu, aku benar – benar minta maaf appa, aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi setelah mengikuti audisi itu, aku benar – benar ingin tahu dan ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi." Kyuhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Tidak. Lupakan hal itu." Terdengar suara appanya yang datar namun bersifat memaksa.

Ahra dan eommanya yang sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun dan bagaimana reaksi appanya memandang Kyuhyun sendu. Seolah – olah tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain itu. Namun, Ahra yang mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun, untuk pertama kalinya ia menentang appanya dan lebih membela Kyuhyun.

"Appa, biarkan Kyuhyun meraih impiannya. Bila ia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, biarkan ia menjadi apa yang ia inginkan. Soal penerus, aku yakin aku lebih dari cukup utnuk bisa menggantikan appa nantinya." Ahra menatap appanya dengan tatapan memohon dan berharap jika ayahnya mengubah keputusannya.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun lah yang harus menggantikanku, bukan kau, Ahra. Tidak mungkin apabila seorang pemimpin adalah seorang yeoja." Appanya tetap membantah dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan, dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa salahnya jika seorang yeoja menjadi seorang pemimpin? Selama aku bisa, tidak ada yang salah. Aku yakin jika aku bisa lebih baik dari Kyuhyun dalam memimpin nantinya." Ahra juga meninggikan suaranya.

"Appa, aku benar – benar ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi saat ini. Kumohon kali ini saja, biarkan aku meraih apa yang aku inginkan." Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata appanya. Kali ini ia terlihat sangat bertekad, tidak seperti tadi.

"Yeobo, biarkan Kyuhyun kali ini meraih apa yang ia inginkan. Aku yakin Ahra juga pasti bisa menggantikanmu nantinya." Terdengar suara eommanya yang lirih.

"Cukup! Bukankah appa pernah bilang dulu? Kau boleh mengagumi seorang penyanyi, kau boleh bernyanyi asalkan itu hanya sebagai hobi saja. Appa tak pernah bilang kau boleh menjadi seorang penyanyi. Appa ingin jika kau menjadi seorang pemimpin yang bisa menggantikan appa, bukan seorang penyanyi. Jika kau ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, akan percuma aku mendidikmu sampai sekarang ini. Lupakan mimpimu Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak appanya yang langsung pergi dari ruang keluarga mereka.

Kyuhyun terpaku saat mendengar ayahnya membentaknya. Pandangannya kosong, baru pertama kali ini appanya membentaknya begitu keras. Sedangkan Ahra dan eommanya hanya memandang Kyuhyun sendu.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Kyuhyun terlihat murung mengingat perkataan ayahnya semalam. Ayahnya bahkan sudah berangkat tanpa mengucapkan salam padanya. Pandangan Kyuhyun terlihat kosong sama seperti semalam. Saat ia memasuki kelasnya, kelasnya terlihat masih sepi karena ini masih sangat pagi, namun ia melihat Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun telah duduk ditempatnya dan berbincang. Ia kemudian berdiri di samping bangku Minho dan Changmin.

"Minho-ya, bisakah aku duduk dengan Changmin? Kau duduklah dengan Jonghyun. Hanya untuk hari ini." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang datar seperti biasa namun tatapannya kosong.

Minho terlihat akan protes, namun Changmin yang melihat bagaimana tatapan Kyuhyun tadi segera menyuruh Minho untuk duduk dengan Jonghyun. Minho pun bangkit dan berpindah ke sebelah Jonghyun, sementara Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Changmin. Sepertinya otak Changmin yang jenius itu mengerti tanpa perlu diberitahu apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Changmin yakin bahwa itu pastilah tidak jauh dari appa Kyuhyun. Benar saja, baru saja Changmin berpikir tentang hal itu, Kyuhyun sudah mulai bercerita.

"Changmin-ah, aku yakin tanpa bercerita pun kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi kan? Aku sudah siap bila appa akan kecewa padaku, tapi aku tidak mengira bahwa reaksinya akan begitu. Ia bahkan membentakku dan setelah membentakku appa langsung pergi dan paginya mengabaikanku." Kyuhyun bercerita dengan raut yang ia buat datar namun Changmin yang mengenal betul Kyuhyun melihat bahwa tersirat sebuah kesedihan disana. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan menyimak ceritanya. Tatapannya seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku rasa aku harus menyerah Changmin-ah. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa appa akan seperti itu." Suaranya masih tetap datar namun terdengar sedikit lirih.

"Kau bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang kukenal." Changmin berkata dengan nada yang datar dan ekspresi yang datar pula. Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Changmin.

" Kyuhyun yang kukenal tidak pernah menyerah dengan apa yang ia inginkan sebelum ia mendapatkannya. Seperti apapun rintangan yang ia hadapi, pasti ia akan mencari jalan untuk mendapatkannya." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tidak percaya, sementara Changmin tersenyum tipis seolah memberikan semangat untuk Kyuhyun agar ia terus berusaha meyakinkan appanya.

Bel berdering pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kyuhyun yang merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat setelah bercerita dengan Changmin terlihat lebih bersemangat karena pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran favoritnya, Matematika. Changmin tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat, tidak seperti saat ia datang tadi.

Saat pulang sekolah, Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berlatih bernyanyi dengannya, sementara itu Jonghyun dan Minho langsung pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Changmin dan Kyuhyun berlatih di rumah Changmin. Changmin mengajarkan Kyuhyun beberapa teknik bernyanyi yang ia ketahui, Kyuhyun hanya manggut – manggut dan dapat mempraktekkannya dengan cepat. Mereka berlatih selama kurang lebih dua jam, setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung pulang ke rumahnya karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah dengan wajah yang jauh lebih cerah daripada saat ia berangkat ke sekolah tadi. Ia melihat Ahra dan eommanya sedang dudukd dan berbincang di ruang keluarga. Saat ia bertanya dimana appanya, keduanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa appanya belum pulang. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung naik ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan badannya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai. Setelah itu ia turun untuk makan malam bersama dengan Ahra dan eommanya.

Setelah makan malam, ia langsung kembali ke kamarnya lagi. Ahra dan eommanya terlihat bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun, mulai dari saat ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah yang muram namun pulang dengan wajah yang cerah, lalu tiba – tiba langsung ke kamar setelah ia makan malam dan masih dengan wajah yang cerah juga. Tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun langsung tidur karena ia tidak biasa tidur seawal ini. Setelah menunggu setengah jam, tidak ada tanda – tanda Kyuhyun akan turun atau keluar dari kamarnya. Ahra akhirnya naik untuk mengecek apa yang dilakukan dongsaeng nya itu. Eommanya pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat Ahra akan mengetuk pintu, ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun samar – samar. Di fokuskannya pendengarannya itu, dan ia mendengar suara merdu Kyuhyun dari balik pintu kamarnya. Eommanya juga mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedang berlatih.

"Eomma, Kyuhyun belum menyerah, ia bahkan berlatih lebih keras." seru Ahra, dan eommanya hanya mengangguk lalu turun.

Ahra bingung dengan sikap eommanya, ia berpikir bahwa eommanya tidak ngin Kyuhyun bernyanyi lagi sejak kejadian kemarin. Namun ia tersenyum saat ia melihat eommanya membawa segelas air, satu pitcher air, dan beberapa snack yang dapat dipastikan untuk Kyuhyun. Ahra lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, boleh noona masuk sebentar?" Sahut Ahra dari depan pintu Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah noona" terdengar suara kunci yang dibuka sebelum Kyuhyun berkata demikian.

Ahra dan Eommanya masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun mengerjab tidak mengerti saat melihat eommanya membawakan air dan beberapa snack.

"Eomma tahu kau sedang berlatih saat ini, kan? Maka dari itu, eomma bawakan air dan beberapa snack untukmu, Kyu" jelas eommanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu, noona dan eomma akan berusaha untuk melunakkan appa, agar appa setuju nantinya. Tapi kau tidak bisa terlalu mengandalkan kami, kau juga harus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuktikan pada appa bahwa dengan menjadi penyanyi pun kau bisa sukses besar." Ahra tersenyum.

"Eomma, Noona... Terima kasih kalian sudah mau mendukungku, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian bila aku menjadi penyanyi nantinya. Aku akan berlatih terus dan membuktikannya pada appa." Ucap Kyuhyun terharu dan langsung memeluk kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Kyuhyun terus berlatih bahkan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia istirahat sebentar lalu meminum air dan memakan sedikit snack yang dibawakan eommanya tadi. Ia lalu melanjutkan latihannya, bahkan dalam beberapa jam latihan, ia sudah menunjukkan kemajuan dalam teknik vokalnya. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa setelah noona dan eommanya keluar tadi, ia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya dan ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata tengah menatapnya dari celah pintu. Sepasang mata yang melihat usaha keras dan gigih Kyuhyun itu adalah sepasang mata milik Tuan Cho, appa Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dan akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang membuatnya penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengintip putranya ini. Appa Kyuhyun kemudian merenungi tindakannya kemarin malam yang membentak Kyuhyun hanya karena ia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Appa Kyuhyun akhirnya berpikir akan membahas masalah ini besok pagi, karena besok adalah tanggal merah yang berarti Kyuhyun libur sekolah dan ia tidak akan bekerja.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, ketika Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung pergi membersihkan tubuhnya lalu turun ke meja makan untuk sarapan. Kyuhyun melihat noona dan eomma-nya sedang duduk dan menikmati sarapan bersama appanya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit gugup karena ia belum berbicara lagi dengan appanya sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera memulai sarapannya. Setelah selesai sarapan, ayahnya memanggilnya serta Ahra dan Nyonya Cho.

"Kyu, appa minta maaf karena telah membentakmu saat itu. Tidak seharusnya appa membentakmu." Ucap Appanya mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa – apa appa, aku mengerti appa kecewa denganku saat itu." Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kyu, alasan appa melarangmu untuk menjadi penyanyi adalah karena appa tidak ingin nilai akademikmu terganggu hanya karena kau menjadi penyanyi. Selain itu, adalah masalah penerus." Jelas Appa Kyuhyun _to-the-point_.

"Aku mengerti appa, tapi aku mohon pada appa untuk mempercayaiku. Walaupun aku menjadi seorang penyanyi nantinya, aku akan tetap belajar agar nilai akademikku tidak akan turun. Dan walaupun aku menjadi seorang penyanyi, aku juga akan tetap melanjutkan pendidikanku seperti yang appa inginkan. Jadi appa tidak perlu khawatir soal hal itu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dan tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana soal penerus? Appa ingin kau yang meneruskan, karena menurut appa kau lah yang paling mampu untuk meneruskan appa." Tanya Appa Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mendesak.

"Biar aku saja yang meneruskan appa sebagai pemimpin akademi milik keluarga kita appa, aku yakin aku mampu untuk mengurusnya." Kata Ahra.

"Benar yang dikatakan noona, Ahra noona jauh lebih baik dibandingkan aku jika dalam hal memimpin, noona akan menjadi penerus yang baik untuk appa. Aku dilahirkan untuk menyanyi, bukan untuk memimpin sebuah akademi yang telah appa lahirkan. Noona bisa jauh lebih baik appa." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

Appa Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir dan menatap mata Kyuhyun serta Ahra dengan intens. Kemudian appa Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, tapi appa tidak akan segan – segan menarikmu dari SM Ent apabila nilai akademikmu merosot. Apa juga tidak ikut menanggung bila nantinya kau menyesal dan mengeluh saat menjadi seorang penyanyi, dan appa juga tidak akan ikut ambil peran dalam kehidupanmu sebagai seorang penyanyi. Kau harus berusaha sendiri untuk segala hal, Kyu. Dan yang terakhir, jangan pernah mengecewakan kami yang telah memberimu kesempatan saat ini." Appa Kyuhyun terdengar menyetujui namun memberikan beberapa persyaratan.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah appa, aku berjanji jika aku menjadi penyanyi nilaiku tidak akan merosot, lalu aku tidak akan menyesal dan mengeluh nantinya, aku juga akan berusaha sendiri untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi yang baik, dan yang terakhir namun paling penting, aku akan berusaha sekuat dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengecewakan kalian." Kyuhyun kemudian kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Kyuhyun pergi ke sekolah dengan raut muka yang sangat cerah. Namun saat akan masuk ke kelasnya, raut mukanya dibuat sedatar dan semuram mungkin. – yang menurut Kyuhyun untuk menguji acting nya di depan para sahabatnya. Begitu Kyuhyun masuk, ia berhenti di sebelah bangku Minho dan Changmin yang membuat keduanya merasa _déjà vu_. Minho seolah mengerti yang diinginkan Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan pindah ke bangku Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun. Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati melihat reaksi Minho yang secara tidak langsung mengakui acting nya bagus karena Minho sendiri tertipu.

"Kau bisa saja menipunya tapi tidak denganku, Cho. Aku terlalu jenius untuk kau tipu dengan acting mu itu." Suara Changmin tiba – tiba terdengar, yang membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Hah.. Baiklah Shim, terserah kau saja." Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Changmin merengut.

"Aku rasa ada hal baik yang terjadi, bukan? Ceritakan padaku Kyu!" Seru Changmin.

"Chwang, kau tahu? APPAKU MEMBERIKANKU KESEMPATAN UNTUK MENJADI SEORANG TRAINEE DAN PENYANYI DI SM ENT!" Kyuhyun berteriak bahagia membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas itu seketika menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Minho dan Jonghyun.

"DAEBAK KYU! KITA BISA MENJALANI MASA TRAINEE BERSAMA – SAMA!" Changmin, Minho, dan Jonghyun membalas teriakan Kyuhyun tadi dengan teriakan yang lebih nyaring. Membuat semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu menutup telinganya rapat – rapat.

Sepulang sekolah, ketiganya langsung menghabiskan waktu mereka di cafe dekat sekolah mereka untuk makan sejenak, lalu di game center untuk bermain, dan di rumah Minho untuk berlatih. Changmin, Minho, dan Jonghyun terlihat sangat bahagia, se-bahagia Kyuhyun karena appanya memberikan kesempatan untuknya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Malamnya, mereka berempat sepakat untuk menginap di rumah Kyuhyun namun sebelumnya mereka telah pulang sebentar ke rumah mereka masing – masing untuk mengambil baju seragam mereka. Rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu berjauhan memudahkan mereka jika sedang bosan, atau ingin battle game, atau sekedar berkumpul yang berakhir dengan menginap di salah satu rumah dari keempatnya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian, tepat seperti yang telah dijanjikan Lee Sooman, mereka berempat pergi ke SM Ent dan kemudian di pandu menuju ruangan khusus para trainee. Saat mereka masuk, terlihat beberapa trainee yang berasal dari sekolah mereka dan juga trainee yang mungkin dari sekolah lain. Kemudian seorang staff menyuruh mereka yang tadinya ramai untuk diam dan memperhatikannya. Staff itu mengenalkan mereka pada senior mereka yang telah debut dan akan melatih mereka untuk sementara, mungkin selama beberapa bulan, yang kemudian akan dilanjutkan oleh staff SM. Artis – artis SM itu kemudian mengenalkan diri mereka masing – masing.

"Jung Yunho imnida, aku yang akan melatih kalian dalam menari untuk sementara ini. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Ucap namja bermata musang itu.

"Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku dan seseorang disebelahku akan melatih bagian vokal." Ucap namja cantik bermata bulat indah.

"Seperti yang Jaejoong hyung katakan tadi, aku juga akan melatih di bagian vokal. Kim Junsu imnida." Ucap namja disebelah Jaejoong.

"Kim Heechul imnida. Aku akan melatih bagian rap bersama Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, dan terkadang Yunho juga akan ikut melatih bagian rap." Ucap namja cantik yang paling tua diantara yang lain.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, tapi panggil aku Eunhyuk. Aku akan melatih rap bersama Heechul hyung juga dance bersama Yunho hyung. Mohon kerjasamanya semua." Ucap Eunhyuk yang tampak paling ceria dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"Aku Lee Sungmin dan ini Kim Jongwoon atau panggil saja Yesung. Kami akan melatih kalian dalam bermain musik." Ucap namja bermuka aegyo seraya menunjuk namja berkepala besar.

"Choi Siwon imnida, aku yang akan melatih kalian semua dalam hal acting bersama dengannya. Mohon kerjasamanya dengan kalian semua." Ucap namja tampan dengan senyuman jokernya.

"Kim Kibum. Aku akan melatih acting kalian." Ucap namja dingin disebelah Siwon dengan singkat, padat, jelas.

Kyuhyun sedari Kibum masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus para trainee hanya menatap Kibum lekat tanpa memperdulikan hal yang lain. Ia baru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum saat mendengar suara yang menurutnya mengganggu keasyikannya itu. Dilihatnya Changmin yang tengah frustasi karena memanggil Kyuhyun berkali – kali namun yang dipanggil tidak menyahut.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Dengar aku, karena jumlah trainee yang tidak sedikit, kita dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan kita satu kelompok namun tidak dengan Minho dan Jonghyun. Jangan hanya memperhatikan Kibum sunbae terus Cho, dengar aku!" Changmin hampir saja berteriak kesal jika ia tidak ingat dimana mereka sekarang.

"Baiklah baiklah, jelaskan padaku selanjutnya." Kyuhyun memutar kedua matanya melihat raut Changmin yang kesal itu.

"Jadi, karena kita sangat menonjol di bagian vokal, maka pelatih utama kita adalah Jaejoong sunbae dan Junsu sunbae, tapi kita juga diharuskan untuk mengikuti latihan yang lainnya seperti dance, musik, acting sesuai dengan jadwal yang diberikan. Hanya saja kita tidak diharuskan mengikuti latihan rap karena kita memang akan dilatih untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi solo, lead vocal, atau main vocal." Jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti Chwang. Intinya seperti sekolah, karena kita harus pindah ke kelas dance, musik, dan lain-lain. Lalu jadwalnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum melihat jadwalnya Kyu, lebih baik kita segera ke pojok ruangan untuk melihat jadwalnya." Changmin menjawab seadanya lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk melihat jadwalnya.

Mata Changmin dan Kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat melihat jadwal yang tertera untuk kelompok mereka hari ini. Yah, benar – benar suatu kebetulan, jadwal mereka hari itu bukanlah latihan vokal, melainkan latihan acting yang berarti salah satu pelatih dalam bidang ini adalah Kim Kibum, orang yang selalu Kyuhyun kagumi. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya, untuk mengetes bahwa ini bukanlah halusinasinya semata, namun nyata. Changmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya ketika dilihatnya sahabatnya itu tak bergeming masih menatap jadwal itu.

Kelompok yang beranggotakan Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan trainee lainnya itu masuk ke sebuah ruangan khusus untuk berlatih acting. Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum yang sedang berdiri sembari menatap dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Seluruh trainee mendapatkan tatapan tajam yang terkesan mengintimidasi dari Kibum dan tatapan yang meneduhkan dari Siwon. Kyuhyun dan Changmin menjadi orang yang terakhir masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Saat Kyuhyun akan melewati Kibum, Kibum tersenyum tipis yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya, Siwon, dan Changmin. Tepat saat Kyuhyun berada di depannya, Kibum menepuk bahunya dan mengeluarkan _killer smile_-nya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Semoga harimu selama menjadi trainee disini menyenangkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

– To Be Continued –

Maafkan Rei baru bisa update sekarang, Rei sibuk dengan adanya banyak tugas dan ujian, dan minggu depan sudah diadakan ujian kedua T_T Jadilah Rei harus mencuri waktu istirahat di sekolah untuk ngetik fanfic ini. Sudah Rei update sebisa mungkin dan sepanjang yang Rei bisa. Yah, semoga saja untuk chapter depan bisa di update lebih cepat daripada chapter ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan saran, reviews, support, dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca –bows-

Thanks to:

dona . tan .144, oracle88, ratna dewi, jihyunelf, chocosnow, nurul. cruwiet, cuttiekyu, mifta cinya, Lullaby. Dick, Augesteca, evilpumpkin, dew90, SuJuELF, Retnoelf, MinGyuTae00, FiWonKyu0201

Maaf jika nama kalian belum tersebut atau mungkin hilang, atau yang titiknya Rei beri spasi karena jika tidak diberi spasi setelah titik, namanya nanti hilang tidak tahu kenapa :v semoga pertanyaan kalian terjawab setelah membaca chapter ini ._. Rei mohon reviews nya baik berupa support maupun saran agar Rei bisa jauh lebih baik lagi di chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Way I Fulfill My Dreams

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Semoga harimu menyenangkan disini."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut seorang Kim Kibum. Demi apa seorang Kim Kibum berkata seperti itu padanya, sedangkan ketika trainee lain meliriknya, melihatnya, memperhatikannya, bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tertariknya padanya, ia hanya melihat orang-orang itu dengan tatapan dingin, malas, dan tidak tertarik sama sekali. Namun Kyuhyun yang hanya diam ketika masuk dan memperhatikan Kibum dalam diamnya itu mendapat sapaan demikian. Bahkan Changmin dan Siwon yang memang berada di dekat sana menoleh karena sempat mendengar ucapan Kibum yang tidak dapat mereka percaya itu. Terlebih Siwon yang sedang melotot, sedikit membuka mulutnya, dan menatap Kibum tidak percaya. Ia tak habis pikir sahabatnya itu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada seorang trainee yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Kyuhyun pun tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah, ia tersenyum kikuk dan berbisik pada Kibum.

"Kamsahamnida, Kibum sunbaenim."

Kibum tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali pada wajah datarnya lagi dan berekspresi seolah tak terjadi apapun agar trainee yang lain tak mengerti apa yang terjadi barusan. Melihat itu Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kibum yang aneh itu, baru saja ia menyapa, tapi sekarang sudah kembali dingin lagi. Kyuhyun kemudian ikut memasang wajah datar. Kyuhyun dan Changmin ikut bergabung dengan trainee-trainee lainnya.

Siwon memberikan penjelasan tentang hal-hal yang harus diperhatikan pada saat berakting. Seluruh trainee benar-benar mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Sedangkan Kibum memperhatikan Siwon dan seluruh traineenya, ia terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan penjelasan-penjelasan dari Siwon, meskipun ia lebih muda, ia bahkan lebih unggul dari Siwon, jadi untuk apa mendengarkannya. Pandangan Kibum terus bergerak hingga berhenti pada seorang namja berkulit putih dengan surai ikal madunya. Ia menatap lekat namja itu sampai suara Siwon menginterupsinya.

"Kibum-ah, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, mungkin?"

"Tidak. Kita langsung ke praktek saja."

Siwon mengangguk lalu mengambil tumpukan kertas. Ia menyerahkan sebagian pada Kibum. Kertas itu adalah sebuah skenario singkat yang harus dipraktekkan oleh para trainee. Siwon dan Kibum membagikan skenario itu pada seluruh trainee. Setelah membagikannya, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Kibum yang hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Sebelumnya, kami akan mencontohkan pada kalian bagaimana seharusnya kalian berakting." Ucap Siwon.

Siwon menyiapkan dirinya sejenak lalu tiba-tiba ia keluar dari ruangan training. Para trainee kebingungan melihatnya keluar. Namun belum lama Siwon keluar, ia kembali dengan tampang yang sedikit kusut yang langsung diubahnya seketika.

"Kibum-ah hyung pulang!" seru Siwon dengan senyum mempesonanya.

"Hyuuungg!" Kibum berlari ke arah Siwon dengan senyum lebar khas anak-anak yang tak pernah dilihat semua orang, lalu memeluk Siwon.

Para trainee lainnya tercengang dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di antara Kibum dan Siwon yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. Terutama Kibum, namja dingin dengan ekspresi datar itu tiba-tiba penuh dengan ekspresi, terutama ekspresi seorang anak kecil.

"Hyung hyung! Tadi saat disekolah aku mendapatkan nilai yang bagus hyung! Semua nilaiku perfect!" Kibum bercerita dengan tatapan khas anak-anak pada Siwon.

Lagi – lagi para trainee tercengang, bahkan ada yang melongo melihat tingkah Kibum yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat itu. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang membola. Ia sebenarnya mengerti jika yang dilakukan Kibum dan Siwon tadi hanyalah akting. Tapi ia tak habis pikir jika Kibum yang dingin akan jadi seperti ini hanya karena akting. Siwon pun sebenarnya juga kaget dengan respon yang ditunjukkan Kibum. Ia terdiam sejenak namun melanjutkan aktingnya lagi.

"Geurae? Uri Kibummie jjang!"

"Hyung, karena aku dapat nilai yang bagus, hyung harus memberiku hadiah!" Kibum berkata dengan nada yang manja, seolah-olah Siwon benar-benar hyungnya.

"Geureom. Hyung akan berikan apapun yang Bummie inginkan." Siwon tersenyum namun matanya menyiratkan sedikit kegugupan yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Kibum.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin minggu depan kita jalan-jalan ke taman bermain hyung!" Kibum berseru dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Geurae, kita akan ke taman bermain minggu depan untuk merayakan Kibummie yang mendapat nilai bagus." Siwon tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk dan memeluk Siwon masih dengan tingkah khas anak kecil. Terjadi hening seketika sebelum Kibum melepas pelukannya dari Siwon dan memasang wajah datar nan dinginnya itu. Membuat semua trainee memandangnya bingung.

"Aku rasa itu cukup untuk menjadi contoh bagi kalian. Dan Siwon hyung, jangan lakukan kesalahan lagi saat berakting." Kata Kibum tanpa nada dan ekspresi.

"N-ne Kibum-ah." Siwon menjawab dengan terbata.

"Kalian akan berakting secara berpasangan dengan skenario yang sama yang telah dibagikan oleh Siwon tadi. Bagi yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan dengan naskah yang sama, akan berakting dengan salah satu dari kami." Jelas Kibum. Semua trainee mungkin berpikir bahwa itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang dikatakan Kibum hari itu.

"Kalau begitu, mulailah mencari pasangan berakting kalian dengan skenario yang sama dengan yang kalian bawa sekarang." Siwon melanjutkan penjelasan Kibum tadi.

Para trainee langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencari pasangan mereka masing-masing. Changmin mencocokkan skenarionya dengan Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata skenario yang mereka punya berbeda. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, sedangkan Changmin langsung beranjak mencari seseorang yang mendapatkan skenario yang sama dengan yang didapatkannya. Butuh waktu memang, namun semua trainee berhasil menemukan pasangannya, kecuali Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mendapati seseorang yang memiliki skenario yang sama dengan yang dibawanya.

"Siapa yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan dengan skenario yang sama?" Tanya Siwon.

"Saya, sunbaenim." Semua yang ada di sana menatap Kyuhyun ketika ia berkata demikian.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Mungkin bukan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Hanya saja, tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan berakting denganku."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuhyun, ya itu memang suara Kibum. Tapi yang membuatnya terkaget adalah ia harus berakting dengan Kibum. Tadi saja, Ia tidak melihat ada kesalahan saat Siwon berakting, tapi namja dingin itu menegur Siwon karena kesalahannya saat berakting. Ia benar-benar gugup dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika harus berakting dengan Kibum. Padahal ia tidak akan benar-benar berakting dengan Kibum, hanya berlatih saja.

"Y-ye sunbae?"

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya tadi. Dalami peranmu dengan baik jika kau tidak mau dipermalukan di depan trainee lainnya." Jawab Kibum dingin.

"N-ne sunbaenim."

Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung bagaimna ia harus berakting bersama Kibum. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menghadapi Kibum nanti. Kibum itu orang yang perfeksionis jika itu sudah menyangkut akting. Kyuhyun lalu membaca skenarionya, melihat peran apa yang harus ia mainkan nanti. Mata Kyuhyun membulat melihat peran yang harus ia mainkan. Namun ia tetap membaca skenario itu hingga selesai. Kyuhyun menatap horor kertas skenarionya, yang benar saja jika ia harus berperan sesuai dengan skenario.

Ia menatap Kibum yang tampak membaca skenarionya dengan tenang. Kyuhyun benar-benar gusar saat ini. Ia menatap Changmin yang sedang sibuk menghafalkan bagiannya. Ia ingin menghampiri Changmin dan bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun saat ia akan beranjak dari tempatnya, sebuah suara menghalanginya.

"Tetap di tempatmu Kyuhyun-ssi." Peringat Kibum dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah membaca skenario kalian, aku akan memberikan waktu satu kali bagi kalian untuk berlatih dengan pasangan kalian. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup mengingat teks yang kami berikan tidak panjang. Setelah itu, aku akan memanggil secara acak pasangan mana yang akan tampil lebih dulu." Siwon menjelaskan pada trainee lainnya.

"Kau dengar itu? Aku tak ingin ada kesalahan sedikit pun. Jadi berlatihlah dengan baik dan dalami peranmu."

"N-ne sunbae"

Kyuhyun lalu membaca skenarionya lagi, dan mencoba untuk mendalami perannya. Ia berpikir jika seandainya ia diberikan skenario yang lain, mungkin ia tidak akan jadi segugup ini. Ia bahkan lebih berharap jika mendapatkan skenario tentang pembunuhan dibandingkan harus berhadapan dengan skenarionya sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup."

Siwon lalu memanggil satu-persatu dari mereka. Satu-persatu dari mereka menampilkan kebolehan mereka dalam berakting. Terdengar beberapa pujian dari Siwon dan kata penyemangat dari Siwon. Namun tak terdengar satupun pujian dari Kibum, yang terdengar hanya sebuah kritik dan sedikit saran. Hingga tiba giliran Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum bersiap untuk menunjukkan akting mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat benar-benar gugup yang membuat Changmin sedikit khawatir padanya. Sedangkan Kibum, wajahnya tetap tenang dan datar. Kyuhyun menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum memulai aktingnya.

*Kihyun's act*

.

.

Terlihat Kibum sedang sibuk dengan bukunya, ia memulai aktingnya dengan membaca, wajahnya begitu tenang saat membaca. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lekat dari tempat persembunyiannya yang agak jauh dari Kibum.

"Kenapa dia bisa begitu keren, dari caranya membaca saja sudah seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Tiba-tiba Kibum melihat jamnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hmm... Sudah waktunya untuk berlatih."

Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengikuti ke arah Kibum pergi tadi. Ia melihat Kibum sedang memainkan bola basketnya. Ia semakin terpesona melihat Kibum memainkan bola basket. Ia tidak sadar jika bola basket yang Kibum mainkan sekarang menggelinding ke arahnya karena ia terlalu sibuk melihat wajah Kibum. Kibum berlari ke arah bolanya menggelinding tadi, lalu mengambil bolanya.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat dan tersenyum padanya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun bersalaman.

"Hai, aku Kim Kibum." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan _killer smile_nya.

"A-aku K-Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan Kibum.

"Sedang apa kau disini Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Kibum

"E-eh aku hanya sedang lewat. Ya, hanya lewat." Jawab Kyuhyun canggung.

Seluruh trainee disana benar-benar memperhatikan akting mereka dengan seksama. Changmin memperhatikan _partner-in-crime_nya itu. Ia merasa bahwa adegan yang diperankan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah nyata. Demikian pula dengan Siwon, ia tersenyum tipis. Ia sadar bahwa ia masih jauh dibawah Kibum. Ia juga sadar jika akting yang ia lakukan dan Kyuhyun lakukan itu hampir sama, yaitu berhasil karena adanya bimbingan dari Kibum secara tidak langsung. Ia berfikir jika Kibum adalah aktor terbaik karena bisa membawa lawan mainnya hanyut dalam akting yang dilakukannya.

"Kau tidak pulang Kyuhyun-ssi? Bukankah hari ini klub yang sedang ada jadwal hanya klub basket? Dan kurasa kau bukan salah satunya." Heran Kibum.

"Ah? Eh itu Kibum-ssi, ee a-aku ada sedikit urusan tadi." Kyuhyun tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Kibum mulai penasaran dan mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk dan berbicara dengannya.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun terbingung.

"Aku tanya, memangnya ada urusan apa kau disini?" Kibum bertanya sekali lagi dan matanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, itu a-aku..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Kibum dengan dahinya yang sedikit mengernyit.

"A-aku aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu Kibum-ssi."

Kyuhyun menyerahkan amplop berwarna baby blue pada Kibum. Kibum terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya seolah ia tidak mengerti barang apa yang diterimanya dan untuk apa barang itu.

"I-itu, a-aku menyukaimu Kibum-ssi." Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, ia seperti benar-benar sedang menyatakan cinta, tidak seperti akting.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, namun ia segera menatap Kyuhyun lembut dan menyunggingkan senyum mematikan andalannya itu. Ia tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"Aku mau." Hanya ada dua patah kata dari mulut Kibum.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Kibum-ssi" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kibum, ia juga melepaskan pelukan Kibum.

"Bukankah kau barusaja menyatakan cinta, hmm? Selanjutnya kau pasti akan bertanya 'Kibum-ssi, maukah kau jadi namjachingu-ku?' kan? Dan jawabanku aku mau. Tapi jika kau tidak berniat menanyakannya, aku mau kau jadi namjachingu-ku dan tidak ada penolakan. Aku juga menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ssi" Kibum masih menatap Kyuhyun lembut dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kibum-ssi..." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tidak percaya.

"Panggil aku Kibummie dan aku akan memanggilmu Kyunnie. Dan sekali lagi, Aku tidak terima penolakan." Kata Kibum.

Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia berekspresi sedikit bingung namun itu malah membuatnya terlihat imut dihadapan para trainee dan yang lainnya. Kibum tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi, namun kali ini mereka membelakangi para trainee yang melihat mereka.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasa sesuatu menyentuh pipinya, sesuatu yang lembut. Kyuhyun mengerti apa itu, hanya saja ia tidak mau salah sangka. Hingga saat ia akan melihat, Kibum sudah menjauh darinya. Posisi mereka yang membelakangi yang lainnya, membuat tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat apa yang Kibum lakukan barusan. Hanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang tahu jika Kibum mencium pipinya barusan. Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah saat Kibum memegang tangannya dan memberikan hormat pada trainee serta Siwon. Kyuhyun lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Panggil Kibum kembali dengan nada datarnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat Kibum memanggilnya dengan nada dan muka yang datar. Ia baru ingat bahwa tadi Kibum hanya membantunya untuk berakting, tidak lebih dari itu. Namun, entah kenapa saat menyadari hal tadi hanya akting, ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Ne, sunbaenim?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang tak kalah datarnya.

"Aktingmu bagus, hanya saja kau masih bergantung dengan orang lain, dan orang itu yang memimpin aktingmu. Berlatihlah lagi."

Kibum memberi kritik dan saran namun juga disertai sedikit pujian. Ia tak dapat menyangkal jika ia sedikit terbawa arus Kyuhyun, maka dari itu ia menambah sedikit pujian hanya pada Kyuhyun-nya. Tunggu, sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi miliknya? Entahlah, ia tak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh istirahat dan kembali ke ruang khusus trainee. Setelah itu akan diadakan pembagian kamar. Selama menjadi trainee, kalian akan diwajibkan untuk tinggal di asrama yang telah disiapkan oleh pihak SMEnt. Para trainee diwajibkan mengikuti latihan dari pukul 09.00 – 23.00 dan bagi trainee yang masih sekolah hanya diwajibkan untuk mengikuti latihan sejak pulang sekolah hingga pukul 23.00." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Tanya Kibum.

-hening-

"Jika tidak ada kalian bisa langsung kesana dan istirahat di kamar kalian hari ini. Untuk hari ini kalian akan diberikan keringanan, namun tidak untuk besok. Maka dari itu, jaga kesehatan kalian, tetap semangat dan sampai jumpa di jadwal selanjutnya." Ucap Siwon.

Seluruh trainee yang ada disana memberikan hormat pada Siwon dan Kibum. Saat Kyuhyun melewati Kibum, wajahnya sedikit memerah mengingat peristiwa barusan. Namun Kibum terlihat tidak peduli padanya. Kyuhyun lalu meraih tangan Changmin dan menariknya agar cepat keluar dari tempat yang menurut Kyuhyun terkutuk itu.

Saat mereka sampai di ruangan khusus para trainee, terlihat para trainee lainnya yang telah berkumpul disana, juga ada Jonghyun dan Minho. Kyuhyun dan Changmin lalu menghampiri kedua teman mereka itu.

"Kalian tahu? Eunhyuk sunbae dan Yunho sunbae sangat menakjubkan tadi! Dance mereka sangat bagus! Aku jadi ingin seperti mereka." Minho memulai percakapannya dengan heboh.

"Sungmin sunbae dan Yesung sunbae juga. Mereka memainkan musik dengan keren sekali!" Kali ini suara Jonghyun yang terdengar.

"Hah.. Kibum sunbae dan Siwon sunbae membosankan. Yang kita lakukan hanya akting saja, itu sangat membosankan." Changmin berujar dengan malas.

"Kibum sunbae... Dia menyebalkan." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Bukankah tadi kau menikmati aktingmu dengannya." Cibir Changmin.

"Apa? Jadi kelas pertama kalian adalah akting dan Kibum sunbae juga berakting bersama Kyuhyun?" Tanya Minho heboh.

"Ya, dan dia terbawa aktingnya Kibum sunbae." Jawab Changmin.

"Great Kyu! Kau hebat!" seru Jonghyun.

"Hei Chwang! Kau fikir hanya aku yang terbawa? Kau tidak lihat Siwon sunbae saja bisa terbawa saat berakting dengannya?" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak santai.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu." Changmin mendengus mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

Mereka berempat melanjutkannya dengan memakan makan siang mereka sambil bercanda seperti biasa. Namun mata Changmin mengawasi Kyuhyun yang sejak keluar dari ruang latihan akting terlihat lebih pendiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Changmin yakin pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang menimpa _partner-in-crime_nya itu. Ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun, namun diurungkan niatnya itu.

Ketika sore tiba, mereka sudah beraa di kamar yang telah dibagi. Beruntung, mereka berempat satu kamar saat ini. Terlihat Jonghyun sedang memainkan gitarnya, Changmin sedang bernyanyi mengikuti irama petikan gitar Jonghyun, dan Minho yang sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya, ia masih penasaran dengan dance yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dan Yunho tadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun sedang merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan pikirannya sedang menerawang pada kejadian saat di ruang latihan akting tadi.

Kyuhyun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, hingga saat ia tersadar, ia melihat Jonghyun dan Minho yang sudah tertidur di kasur mereka masing-masing. Ia tidak sadar jika Changmin sedari-tadi memperhatikannya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Tidak ada min." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kau tidak pintar berbohong, Kyu." Changmin mendengus saat mengatakannya.

Changmin tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini. Sudah jelas-jelas Changmin tahu jika Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Hah... Bukan mengganggu Min, hanya saja aneh." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apanya yang aneh, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin balik.

"Kau... Tidak melihat apa yang Kibum hyung lakukan saat ia memelukku sewaktu kita berakting tadi?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, ia malah bertanya balik padanya.

"Melihat apa Kyu?" Changmin mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Kibum sunbae tidak mengikuti sesuai dengan skenario, ia... Ia tiba-tiba mencium pipiku tadi Min. Aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Yah, sahabatnya itu sedang jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Kim Kibum. Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang Kim Kibum, bukan sebagai fans pada idolanya, namun antara namja dengan namja.

"Hah.. Kukira ada apa Kyu. Kau tahu? Kau sudah membuatku khawatir tadi." Ucap Changmin yang malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Maksudmu Min?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sejak kau keluar dari ruang latihan akting tadi, kau terlihat aneh, Kyu."

"Min..." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Aku mengerti permasalahanmu Kyu. Kurasa itu bukan masalah yang sulit, kau hanya perlu mencari solusinya dengan mempertanyakannya pada hatimu sendiri, Kyu." Ucap Changmin bijak.

"Pada hatiku?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lagi.

"Ya."

"Tunggu Min, jangan bilang kalau aku menyukai Kibum sunbae." Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Maka dari itu tanyakan sendiri pada hatimu Kyu. Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Besok kita masih ada latihan. Besok waktunya kita di kelas vokal Kyu." Ucap Changmin.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras dan tidur terlalu larut Cho. Kalau kau tidur sudah seperti mayat dan sulit dibangunkan Cho." Ingat Changmin pada sahabatnya.

"Seperti kau tidak saja Shim." Cibir Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia lalu merebahkan badan jangkungnya di tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu melihat sahabatnya yang telah memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya yang telah terlelap dengan wajah polosnya itu.

.

.

.

Esoknya, para trainee mulai menjalani hari-hari susah mereka. Namun, seperti yang telah dikatakan Siwon kemarin, trainee yang masih sekolah baru akan diwajibkan mengikuti latihan setelah mereka pulang sekolah. Hal itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jonghyun, dan Minho saat ini. Mereka sudah lelah sepulang sekolah, namun masih harus melanjutkan latihan mereka di SMEnt agar dapat menjadi artis yang baik nantinya.

Kyuhyun dan ketiga sahabatnya itu bergegas keluar dari sekolah saat bel pertanda pulang sekolah berdenting. Mereka langsung berangkat bersama dari sekolah untuk mempersingkat waktu. Mereka berharap agar mereka tidak terlambat sampai di sana.

Sesampainya di gedung SMEnt, mereka berempat menghela nafas lega saat tahu mereka belum terlambat. Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung bergegas ke ruang latihan vokal, sedangkan Minho dan Jonghyun sudah menghilang entah ke mana perginya. Saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin masuk ke ruang latihan vokal, mereka melihat sudah banyak trainee yang berkumpul dan mendapatkan kertas berisikan not-not dan lirik lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan nanti. Kebanyakan lagu itu berasal dari lagu milik sunbae mereka.

Benar saja, Kyuhyun melihat Changmin mendapatkan lagu dari H.O.T., salah satu sunbae mereka yang melegenda. Lagu yang didapat Changmin berjudul "Happiness" atau "Haengbok". Kyuhyun yakin sahabatnya itu pasti dapat menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun sendiri mendapatkan lagu dari Lee Jihoon, Kangta, dan Shin Hyesung yang berjudul "Doll".

"Semuanya, tenang sebentar!" Terdengar seruan dari salah satu sunbae mereka, Junsu.

"Kalian yang ada di sini saat ini merupakan orang-orang yang terbaik dalam vokal." Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Maka dari itu beberapa dari trainee lainnya akan melihat bagaimana kalian menyanyi dan kalian juga harus bisa mencontohkan cara bernyanyi kalian pada mereka. Mungkin tidak hanya trainee yang melihat kalian, beberapa sunbae kalian dan mungkin staff atau jika kalian beruntung petinggi SM juga bisa melihat kalian. Maka dari itu jangan mempermalukan kami dan diri kalian sendiri." Jelas Junsu.

"Junsu-ya, seonsaengnim sedang tidak di Korea." Timpal Jaejoong.

"Tanyakan saja pada kami jika ada yang tidak kalian mengerti dari lagu yang kalian dapatkan, kami akan membantu kalian memahami dan memberikan pengarahan pada kalian." Lanjut Junsu lagi.

"Kami akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu dan tanyakan apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan nantinya. Jangan membuat kami dan diri kalian sendiri malu karena kalian tidak mengetahui cara menyanyikan lagu yang kalian dapatkan itu. Mengerti?" Jaejoong melanjutkan penjelasan Junsu.

Satu persatu dari trainee yang ada di kelas vokal itu dipanggil dan diberikan pengarahan baik oleh Junsu maupun Jaejoong. Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun demikian, Junsu dan Jaejoong memberikan tanda untuk bagian yang perlu lebih diperhatikan oleh mereka saat bernyanyi. Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan trainee lainnya terus berlatih sesuai dengan arahan yang telah diberikan baik oleh Junsu maupun Jaejoong hingga pukul delapan malam.

Saat pukul 8.15 menit tiba, satu-persatu trainee yang lain masuk ke ruang latihan vokal bersama dengan pelatih di setiap bidangnya, serta staff yang akan melihat potensi para trainee. Mata Changmin langsung berbinar melihat kedua sobatnya, Minho dan Jonghyun yang hendak masuk ke ruang latihan vokal. Changmin akan berteriak memanggil kedua sobatnya itu jika saja ia tidak ingat di mana ia sekarang.

Para trainee satu-persatu mulai menyanyikan lagu yang baru saja diberikan oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu tadi. Trainee yang lainnya terkagum-kagum mendengarkan suara para trainee yang telah dilatih oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu dalam sekejab itu. Apalagi pada saat Changmin menyanyikan lagu "Haengbok", semuanya hening dan memperhatikannya bernyanyi. Semuanya terkagum dengan suara Changmin yang indah dan tinggi itu.

Tiba giliran Kyuhyun untuk menyanyikan lagu bagiannya. Ia berdiri lalu menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Namun mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terpaku saat beradu dengan mata seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik pikirannya, Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap mata Kibum yang dibalas dengan tatapan intens dan senyuman tipis yang membuat Kyuhyun tercengang. Kyuhyun langsung memulai nyanyiannya saat ia tersadar.

"_Achimi onun sorie nan jami duroyo  
>onuldo yogshi gude <em>

_Nal idgo bonessonunji  
>gurohgedo shwibge gwenchanhulsu inunji woo~<em>

_Hangsang byonhami obsodon gude  
>tonagange midulsu obso himdurojyo<em>

_Gunyang gurohge soroga jogumshig ijogagejyo  
>saranghandan maljochado soyongobgejyo<em>

_Mianheyo igijogin nayojyo  
>saranghandan iyuro negyotheman duryohessodongoryo<em>

_Gureyo nan gangsang jungyohangol morugo issojyo  
>saranghandamyon gudega onjena hengbogheyajyo<em>

_Bogoshiphgejyo gugon ocholsu obgejyo  
>hajiman himdulji anhgen halgeyo..."<em>

Kyuhyun terus bernyanyi dan menghayati lagu yang ia bawakan. Nyanyian Kyuhyun membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di sana menatapnya kagum. Suara indah Kyuhyun mampu membuat semua yang ada di sana terbius olehnya. Sampai saat ia selesai menyanyikan lagunya, semua pasang mata masih tetap menatapnya kagum. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit gugup dan salah tingkah.

Setelah semua trainee di kelas vokal tadi telah bernyanyi, Jaejoong dan Junsu mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah memperhatikan kelas mereka hingga berakhir. Para sunbae yang lainnya pun berterimakasih pada para trainee yang telah menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bernyanyi dan tentu juga pada Jaejoong dan Junsu selaku pelatih mereka.

Latihan kali ini selesai satu jam lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Para trainee dari kelas vokal merasa sangat lelah karena dari sejak sore sampai dengan malam mereka terus berlatih dan hanya istirahat sebentar saja.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah yang terakhir keluar dari ruang latihan vokal. Saat mereka akan berbelok, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang menarik tangannya, membuatnya dan Changmin berhenti sejenak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menariknya. Mata Changmin sedikit membulat tidak percaya, namun ia tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, matanya sudah benar-benar membola tidak percaya, namun terdapat sedikit guratan berwarna merah muda di pipi pucatnya itu.

"K-Kibum sunbae?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ah, kalau begitu saya lebih baik pergi ke asrama lebih dulu. Saya permisi sunbaenim. Kyu, aku duluan!" Pamit Changmin sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan mengedipkan matanya ke Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya namun Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Panggil Kibum menggunakan nama lengkapnya.

"Y-ya, sunbae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan sedari sore tadi, lebih baik kita mencari makan." Ucap Kibum seperti biasa dengan nada datarnya.

"Ye? T-tapi ini sudah pukul 10 malam sunbae." Ucap Kyuhyun gugup.

":Latihanmu harusnya selesai pukul 11 malam, aku jamin kau bisa kembali ke asramamu walaupun kau pulang jam berapapun." Ucap Kibum yang masih setia dengan nada datarnya.

"A-aku tak lapar sunbae." Kyuhyun berucap demikian, namun tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi dengan keras.

"Heard it? Aku tidak mau kau sakit dan Aku tidak mau ada penolakan. Ayo!" Ucap Kibum yang langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"S-sunbae..." Kyuhyun hendak protes namun sepertinya ia tak sanggup dan juga Kibum tak akan mungkin menurutinya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Kibum yang menggenggam dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Sementara ia yang akan mengemudi nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– To Be Continued –

Maafkan Rei, Rei tahu ini sangat terlambat untuk update T_T Rei benar-benar sibuk bahkan untuk menyentuh notebook saja tidak bisa kecuali jika ada tugas. Sekali lagi, maafkan Rei. Pada chapter ini, lagu "Doll" adalah lagu yang digunakan Kyuhyun yang asli untuk babak final "Buddy Star" (salah satu lomba menyanyi) pada tahun 2005 yang menghantarkannya menjadi juara tiga. Chapter ini sudah Rei usahakan untuk diperpanjang dan ada beberapa saran yang Rei gunakan di Chapter ini. Oh ya, maafkan juga jika ada kesalahan penulisan. Manusia tak luput dari salah, Rei juga belum sempat edit ulang :v

Rei ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada:

Raein13, cuttiekyu, MinGyuTae00, mifta cinya, aryo bangun 739, dona tan 144, cho eun hyun, Lullaby Dik, jihyunelf, Shin Ririn1013, laxyovrds, FiWonKyu0201, julie khoyul, chocosnow, chacha, SuJuELF, Augesteca, vietakyu33, yohey57, GaemGyu92

Maafkan Rei belum bisa membalas review kalian satu-persatu. Rei juga berterima kasih pada silent readers, karena sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. Rei juga mohon sarannya untuk chapter depan  
>Sekali lagi terima kasih. –bows–<p> 


End file.
